


Going Down Swinging

by Rookmoon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, Fusing, Gen, Pain, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Revenge, Shit goes down, So much angst, Undertale Genocide Route, fucking fight me, reader is fucking pissed, so is sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: Papyrus makes his last stand and you're right there with him.Good or bad, you're determined to go down swinging.It still doesn't go how you thought it would.





	Going Down Swinging

**Author's Note:**

> This has been gathering dust in my drive for long enough. Enjoy the pain.

     It was one hell of a way to die. Papyrus at your back, and an old friend in front of you. They held a gleaming knife in their hands, and the smug grin on their face told you that they knew how to use it. Once this fight started, you knew you weren’t going to get out of it alive.

     If you were lucky, you might be able to buy Paps enough time to get out.

     If Papyrus refused to go, you didn’t know what you would do. Sans would kill you. You would kill you. The knife would kill you.

     Fr-Chara was saying something. Their words jumbled in your mind, painting pictures of a town covered in dust. Not the kind you get rid of when you’re cleaning. The kind that didn’t come off with water. The kind that left families broken and footsteps trailing into the lonely night. This child- this monster was willing to do anything to make that horrible dream into a dark reality.

     It was the kind of pain that had to be stopped at all cost.

     You knew that Papyrus would fight, but he would refuse to kill. That guy had a heart of gold, and that’s one of the reasons you care about him so much.

     Chara stepped forward. The knife twirled. You asked Papyrus to leave. He refused. You told him to, and he stood by your side. Every bit as willing as ever.

     He stood like the only one who could get him to leave was Undyne herself. You knew that she would, but still. Papyrus stayed.

     He told you that he knew the consequences. He would fight. Like any royal guard would.

     The black bubble of the encounter cloaks you in it’s familiar darkness. From there, hell breaks loose.

     Chara darts, and shoves the knife. You duck and stick a leg out to trip them. A flurry of bones race past. One nicks Chara. Their torn sweater stains red. Determination red. They smile and lunge for Papyrus instead. He swings more bones their way, warning them about his special attack.

     When he turns them blue, they don’t stop. They carry the extra weight with ease. They must have done this before. Papyrus doesn’t look like he’s ready for what he fears is coming. Chara’s smile gets wider. She darts away from Papyrus. Towards you. He tries to shield you with bones. The demon jumps them. Their landing leaves the ground cracked beneath their deceptively small feet. They raise the knife. The bones vanish.

     “I WILL GIVE YOU ONE LAST CHANCE HUMAN. PLEASE. HAVE MERCY.”

     They choose to fight. The knife swings true. Papyrus shoves himself in the way. The knife cuts through him like butter. Chara laughs while you scramble to his body. You can see cracks creeping out of the wound. He doesn’t have long. You feel tears fall from your eyes. Time slows down.

     “DEAREST HUMAN.” He’s trying so hard to speak the way he usually would. “I HAVE… Something I Must Confess.” He takes a heavy breath as the cracks race down his legs.

     “I Want You To Know That I Love You.” He gasps. “Tell. Tell, Sans that… that I love him. and that i’m sorry.”

     His body crumbles, leaving you covered in dust and clinging to his scarf. You don’t dare put it on. You don’t deserve it. Not after you were such a coward. You couldn’t tell him how you feel. You couldn’t protect him the way Sans demanded, or the way you wanted.

     Chara laughs, and time speeds up. You feel rage. Your soul is burning for revenge.

     Something unexpected happens. Chara drops the knife.

     “Go on, human. I’ll let you go. Next time I see you is gonna be so much fun.” Their manic laughter stirs the dust at your feet as they turn their head upward.

     Rage burns within you, but you know that you can’t win. Not right now. Instead, you choose to flee.

     You scramble away from the killer, who seems like she wants to play in the dusty snow. You grab the fallen dusty scarf and run. If the kid finds you before you find Sans, you’re as good as dead.

     Sans has to know what happened to his brother. Maybe the both of you can kill that brat together.

     You search, traveling through the underground like you had when you first came here a long time ago, when you were younger and had chosen to stay. You chose to fall in love and imagine life living with a happy bag of bones that always saw good in the world. Even to his last breath.

     Thinking of what could have been, you allow yourself to escape into fantasy until you hear a small gasp.

     Sans stands in front of you. His face etched into pure unadulterated anger. You give him the scarf and explain what happened. How Papyrus had died to save you, along with his final words for his brother. How you tried to save him, but he chose to save you instead.

     Together, the two of you promise to take the kid down. As it turns out, Sans has some tricks up his sleeve when it comes to fights. It doesn’t surprise you at all. If anyone would know sneaky ways to fight, it would be Sans. He teaches you this interesting new trick. Fusing souls. You are more than willing to give up your humanity to give Sans the power to completely obliterate the demon that struck his brother down. Sans tells you that it’s as a last resort only. You agree. Kind of. Not really.

     But there’s nothing more you can do as you continue. Sans had told you to meet him in the Hall of Judgement, as is his duty to the King. You want to stop the demon before they can get more souls, but there’s not much you can do once he shortcuts you to the hall itself and locks all the doors as he goes to play his role.

     When he returns, you know that it’s time to try again. Sans takes his place on the floor. The child is covered in so much dust that you know they don’t deserve to seek audience with the king. He comments on the weather of all things before the fight begins.

     When it finally happens, Sans gives it everything he’s got. It’s not enough. You can see it. He’s slowing down. Chara will land a hit sooner or later, and the brat smiles like she knows it.

     On Sans’ turn, you reveal yourself. Chara’s smile falters, but not the murderous gleam in her eye. You nod to Sans. You’re ready.

     He gives you his bony hand and it begins. The fusion is like losing air. Burning up and freezing all at once. You feel yourself come apart and back together, but everything is different. Black and white and shades of grey. You’re seeing through black sockets. You’re humanity is gone. You feel wrath. Rage unmatched by anything. Your sorrow melts into Sans. It fits like a puzzle piece.

     Papyrus’s scarf flutters in the wind.

     You fight to the death. The Beast lays dead. The tile is stained with its blood. You barely catch the numbers as they flash across your vision. The dead child is standing in front of you. Sans thinks nothing of this. Sans is taunting the demon. They take the bait. They die a million deaths. One as gruesome as the next. Together, you will fight forever. Your persistence gives Sans’ soul strength, and he lends his magic. The taste of its power is terrifying and addicting. There’s no going back as you turn your combined strength onto the beast that stands before you.

     After all, you may be kind to a fault, but your soul is Persistent, and only the sweetest revenge will sate your thirst for blood now that Chara has taken everything that really matters.


End file.
